1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices, particularly, to a light guiding mechanism for use in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices generally apply electroluminescence panels or light emitting diodes as light sources to improve general overall appeal and attractiveness. However, light intensity becomes weaker with increasing distance from the light sources and the volume and quantity of the light sources in the portable electronic device are limited. Thus, light intensity of the portable electronic device is not uniform.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.